Boy From Rio, Girl From Japan: The Edit
by Kaimai
Summary: Book one of Gold Fire, Silver Wind. Kim has a secret and it could destroy her from the inside out! Will three new SGW and new dragons help her to face her past and overcome it?
1. Secret Nightmares

**Disclaimers. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or LiaAms PSMCC (Psychotic Sailor Moon Christmas Carols) Do not sue me, onegai! **

**I do own GF, SW and all OC'S& original Shen gong-wu. (A/N: For all who don't know what LiaAm stands for: LiaAm stands for Lianne Sentar &Amethist A/N) **

**All flames will be sent to Saki then burned!)**

**I apologize for any time jumps, misspellings,etc...**

**Saki:(glares evilly at flamers)**

**Flamers:(run away,srceaming their heads off**

**(All in the room egde away fron Saki.)**

**Saki: Hehehehe well I don't think Ill be getting any flamers**

**Kaimai: ok enough of me talking I'm sure you all just well wanna get on with the story. So let's get start reading! GONG **

**YE TAN PAI!**

Chapter 1

(Rough draft)

-1 This is" Boy From Rio, Girl From Japan", subbed Kimiko's Secret which is mostly about Kim's past with Pandabubba and why she's kept it a secret from the other monks, but it gets to the point that Raimundo has to use the new Sg-w (abbrev. for Shen gong-wu) to find out Kimiko's secret and stop PB from hurting Kimi again!

summer's sakura of light (To Hanbags): Could you add a dedication to Emma for her b-day?

_Anime: Xiaolin Showdown _

_Type: Fanfiction_

_Main Villains: Wuya (human form), Chase Young_

_FanFic Series: Gold Fire, Silver Wind_

_Authoress: SsoL (Summer's Sakura Of Light)_

_Format: -Story, some poetry_

_Main Parings: Kimi/Rai, Wuya/Chase_

_Sub Parings: Clay/OC, Omi/OC_

_Minor Characters: Panda Bubba, Dojo_

_Original Shen Gong-Wu: Dream Amulets, Eye Of Fate, Love Potion of Dashi (sister Wu is Dark, Love Potion of Dashi)_

_Ages: Omi-12, Clay-14, Raimundo-15, Kimiko-15, Master Fung- Older than dirt! OC'S- 12, 13_

_NOTE: All ages above are after their birthdays, so: Omi-11, Clay-13, Raimundo-14, Kimiko-14, Saki-11, and Sanshiko-12 _

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or LiaAm's PSMCC (Psychotic Sailor Moon Christmas Carols) Do not sue me, onegai! I do own GF, SW and all OC's& original Shen gong-wu. (A/N: Read LWP's fics! For all who do not know what LiaAm stands for: LiaAm stands for Lianne Sentar &Amethist A/N All flames will be sent to Saki then burned!) I apologize for any time jumps, misspellings,etc...

Saki:(glares evilly at flamers)

Flamers:(run away,srceaming their heads off)

_Boy From Rio, Girl From Japan_

_Chapter One_

_Kimiko's first nightmare_

If you looked down on the Tohomiko skyscraper in Tokyo, Japan, at times you could almost make out two girls and a boy in a sky garden having tea with their _bento_. But on this day, If you looked down on the Tohomiko skyscraper, you would see a young girl walking out of it. Her name was Kimiko Tohomiko and she was the daughter of the world's most famous video game maker. The 14-year-old girl is the same kind of rich person you'd ever see. You know like snotty, picky, gets everything she wants, etc. However, if you looked hard enough under all that pickiness you would see that she had a much better side. She was a smart, beautiful, kind ,brave and Hikari-like girl. Unfortunately, she had a secret: a secret so bad that it could cost hers and the other monks lives. In addition, it could impact Kimiko's and a certain monk's life very deeply. Each time a sheng gong wu is revealed the stakes get higher. So if you want to find out what is going on read on to find out what happens to this often-unnoticed Kimiko/Pandabubba tension.

"_NO, PLEASE STOP I BEG YOU!" An eleven-year-old Kimiko screamed while trying to crawl away from the big man whose name was to long for her to remember. Pandabubba just looked at her in an evil way and burst out laughing. Eventually he stopped to say a few words. "And why should I do that when I have the perfect prey to launch my plan on?" Kimiko suddenly felt something hard on the back of her. It was the wall. So quickly, she pulled out a deck of clow cards from her jeans pocket to try and challenge him. However, before she could get any word out of her mouth he picked her up telepathically and slammed her into the wall she was standing in front of. Pieces of art on the wall fell crashing down onto the young girls head. The glass of portrait becoming deadly crystal-like, diamond-sharp daggers annihilating the area all around her, trying to land a harangue. She winced as she felt the blood that had been drawn from her arm because of the glass. For a few moments, she watched it trickling down her arm. Despite her eyes being open, slowly she felt blackness coming around her. She slowly wobbled trying to keep up right as the dizzy spell took its nearly disparaging excise on her. The blackness soon closed in on her like a blanket squeezing her until finally she dropped to the floor the energy she once had gone. Pandabubba smiled at the unconscious girl in front of him. He telekinetically picked the young child up and kissed her full on the lips. Sapping out the rest of the energy Kimiko had. Pandabubba pulled away from the almost dead girl and let her drop onto the floor making a huge cut in her head. As he watched the blood trickle out of her skull he pulled out a dark red vial and put the stopper back in. On the crimson bottle there was a label in black. It read: Dark love potion of Dashi, Lethal kiss! And so the bottle glowed in the big pocket of Pandabubba signifying that evil was about to make a call._

14-year-old Kimiko woke up screaming. She looked around. There was nothing there. The poor girl looked into her gold mirror and noticed that her face was covered in cold sweat. Suddenly 14-year-old Raimundo burst into her room. "Kimiko, what's wrong! I heard you scream!". The boy looked worriedly at Kim, went over, and sat beside her. In a much calmer tone, he asked her, "What happened?" Kimiko opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a dry sob. Rai moved forward and gave a soft hug. She gladly accepted the hug and was to upset to notice that a pale pink tinge had come to Raimundo's cheeks. Slowly he moved out and gave her a look that probably meant "_What's wrong again." _Kimiko was ready this time and quietly whispered. "It was him, it was that man who.." but before she could finish dojo came out shouting, "Kimiko, sheng gong wu alert! Just get up and I'll wake up…" his voice trailed off when he saw Raimundo sitting next to Kimiko "Oh ,I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" the dragon giggled and Raimundo and Kimiko moved away from each other blushing "No, Dojo go on." But dojo moved on murmuring to his self, "Boy, wait till Omi and Clay hear about this." Kimiko and Raimundo sat in silence until they were sure dojo was gone. Kim you had another evocative nightmare about that man who tried to kill your father?. Kimiko stared at him entranced for a moment then turned a very hot shade of red and before she knew it she exploded saying ,"THAT CREEP! IF HE TOUCHES ONE HAIR ON MY FATHERS HEAD, I WILL BREAK HIS FAT NECK AND MAKE THE REST OF HIS BODY INTO A TRAMPOLINE!". Rai quickly interrupted her shouting and tried to calm her down. "Whoa, Kim calm down ,that like happened a long time ago and this man has probably forgotten about your dad.

Why are you so angry about one thing?" Kimiko looked at the ground and slowly stood up and walked to the door. As soon as she got to the door she said one more thing ,"Because Rai, he not only tried to kill my father… he tried to kill _**me**_. And so she left Raimundo in his stunned silence. Swiftly dojo flew down letting the four monks jump off his back. Kimiko smiled she definitely recognized this place. They were all back in Tokyo. So dojo Omi said What is this new sheng gong wu and what does it do? Dojo brought out the sheng gong wu scroll and started to read "This Shen-gong-wu is the Love Potion Of Dashi. This Wu is very dangerous." Dojo stated. "But what is its function?" asked Omi, still pondering why Grandmaster Dashi would create a potion, let alone a _love potion._" It is used to make someone fall in love or realize their feelings for a certain person. But if you use it too many times, you risk activating the inverse effects of the wu, revealing its sister wu, the-" Dojo was cut off by Kimiko. "Dark love Potion of Dashi, which was and is used to make the user evil and somewhat hentai, and get love by any means possible, " Kimiko said. Suddenly Kimiko saw a glowing light from one of the trees and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a black figure standing next to the tree. The monks watched Kimiko as she fell to the ground and tried to get to her but then they heard two voices come out of nowhere."Tohomiko-san!" they saw Kimiko fall and rushed to catch her."Tohomiko-san, daijoubou?_1_" asked one of the girls. The three apprentices and dojo turned their heads and saw two girls. The first girl had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. Her skin was richly tanned and she was wearing a pink tank with a forest green vest and khaki capris and white sneakers with gold/baby blue and silver trim.

The other girl who was holing Kimiko, who had chocolate brown hair that looked black that fell down in braids in a waterfall style. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She was African-American with a slight dark tan to her skin. She had on a forest green shirt that had a wolf's head on it with words around & below the wolf head that said: BURNETT ORCHESTRA. She also had on a sugar pink vest, but with silver and baby blue trims that made a short fringe at the bottom of the vest. Her black hip hugger bell-bottom pants had been designed with glitter and kanji down the front of the legs that read: The Pet Patrol Club'06: Sarah, Emma, Mason, Paul, Anna. Saving nature's animals, one animal at a time! In green. Next to, it in pink kanji was Adventure Quest, Megumi Lvl 25, Rouge. She wore black sneakers with stars on them and an aquamarine bracelet with white lettering that said "Psi Girl" on her left wrist.


	2. Moonlight Fears, Daylight Tears

The new dragons and a song

_**Last time on Boy from Rio girl from** **Japan: The**first girl had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. Her skin was richly tanned and she was wearing a pink tank with a forest green vest and khaki capris and white sneakers with gold/baby blue and silver trim. The other girl who was holing Kimiko, who had chocolate brown hair that looked black that fell down in braids in a waterfall style. Her eyes were choclatey brown. She was African-American with a slight dark tan to her skin. She had on a forest green shirt that had a wolf's head on it with words around & below the wolf head that said: BURNETT ORCHESTRA. She also had on a sugar pink vest, but with silver and baby blue trims that made a short fringe at the bottom of the vest. Her black hip hugger bell bottom pants had been designed with glitter and kanji down the front of the legs that read: The Pet Patrol Club'06: Sarah, Emma, Mason, Paul, Anna. Saving nature's animals, one animal at a time! In green. Next to it in pink kanji was Adventure Quest, Megumi Lvl 25, Rouge. She wore black sneakers with stars on them and an aquamarine bracelet with white lettering that said "Psi Girl" on her left wrist._

The 3 monks and Dojo stared in shock at the 2 girls. They were about to ask them who they were but the girls beat them to it. The girl who was holding Kimiko introduced herself first. "Salut, Je m'appelle Saki," said saki. Clay looked at the girl for a minute and whispered something in Raimundo's ear. "Hey partner, what language she speaking?" Rai slapped his head and spoke so loudly that the whole world could probably hear him "Well it's obvious! Shes speaking in POLISH!" The girl looked at him and whispered something to the blonde haired girl. She nodded, went forward and slapped him across the face. Raimundo clasped his head in pain and gave the blonde hair girl an evil look "YOW! Girl, what was that for!" She sighed and began to speak "She's speaking French you idiot!", while thinking 'Espece d'idiot! Il est dingue!' The blonde haired girl and Rai looked like they were going to have a big fight for a moment but Dojo saved the day by speaking "Um Parler l'englais, s'il vous pla…" The 5 kids looked at dojo and the dragon shrank down. "What! Don't you think that a mystical dragon can speak French?" "Dojo you can hardly speak English! "The 5 people burst out in waves of laughter and Dojo looked like he would burst into flames.

Slowly the noise quieted down the brown haired girl finally spoke in English. "Oh I'm, like so so sorry! Anyhow my name is Sanshiko Sarafu Mizuki, but you can call me Saki I hate my name it's to long". She then looked at each Xiaolin warrior with interest "Are you, well the Xiaolin Monks?" The 3 boys nodded and clay answered her question "Yeah. We are little lady. But who's that?" He pointed at the blonde girl who shyly waved at him. Saki looked at where he was pointing and smiled." Oh her she's my best friend! Her name's Hannah Takumi Kinomoto." Clay was about to talk again but Rai interrupted "WHAT! Is she the sister of famous Sakura Kinomoto?" Saki nodded. He grinned and swaggered over to Hannah. Hannah looked up at him and he began to speak "Hey there cutie". Hannah looked disgusted with him and with all her strength she lifted him up with all of her strength and threw him into a near by tree. All the others looked at her, shocked because of her strength. Hannah grinned evilly at them and spoke loudly, "I'll be back in a minute I have some business to take care of." Slowly she walked away and climbed up the tree. Silence. All the kids stared at each other in silence until Saki finally broke it. "Ok so you now know us… Why don't you introduce yourselves!"

So the 2 monks and dojo began to tell her who they were. But what they didn't know was that Saki was slyly searching their Minds of a prophecy. But when she went to Clays she heard him think something that she could never say outside. 'Wow that Hannah sure is pretty and strong.. Maybe she could be a warrior.. But she would never choose me. She is famous, pretty and rich me I just live on a big old farm and play with greased pigs never with me at all.' Saki stared at the cowboy, shocked at what she had just heard. But decided to put it behind her. 'I mean it was just a silly crush. Right?' "Err ,Saki," Saki trailed out of her trance "Huh what? Oh, er Omi what do you want." The yellowed boy sighed and began to speak something "Saki you were clearly not listening about what I was saying so I will repeat it." Saki sighed this was going to be a long speech.

_With Raimundo and Hannah _

Whack, Whack, WHACK! Finally Rai stopped on a big branch and knelt down to rub his sore but." Oh man, how can such a girl have so much strength?" Suddenly he saw a face appear out of nowhere. He screamed so loudly he almost fell off his branch. He wobbled but felt a hand holding his shirt. It was Hannah's. When he had finally got his balance back he began to speak." Hey Hannah, Why'd ya hit me so hard!". She stared at him sparks of electricity coming out of her eyes. "Because I don't want you!" Rai stared at her. She was one of the first girls to infiltrate his charm. "Why not.. I mean look at these abs! Don't you think I'm hot and sexy?" She gave him another murder glare and continued" Well firstly: your dumb and secondly: my heart belongs to someone else and thirdly: You already like someone else. He stared at her dumbstruck, he didn't like anyone else! Oh come on Raimundo. I know you like Kimiko." Rai blushed and shook his head. Hannah looked at him definitely annoyed "Look Rai, I know you like her so it's no use concealing it any longer." He looked at her bright blue eyes and suddenly shrank back in shock. Her eyes had changed colour. They were now Green. "Hannah ,Your eyes they're..." she finished the sentence for him ,"Green.. "I know that they change colour when my mood changes. Blue is when I'm happy, Green is when I'm angry and Grey is when I'm sad ."He looked into her now forest green eyes "So your now .."She nodded and an evil grin came to her lips, "ANGRY!" She picked him up and shook him by the collar. "Now listen pal.. Don't ever flirt with me again because you will break some one else's heart! Understand," He scarcely nodded. She smiled and amazingly her eyes turned blue again "Good . So let's get back to the rest of the gang!." And they both jumped down. Hand in hand since they were both trying to break each others knuckles.

_Back with Saki, Omi, Clay and Dojo _

Saki, Clay and Dojo were all lying on the floor. They were falling asleep since Omi _was still _talking about how _amazing _he was. They were all about to drift off when suddenly they heard it. **Whack! **They all turned around wide eyed. To find Hannah and Rai wrestling on the floor. Saki sighed and grabbed Hannah by the collar. Still holding the struggling girl in one hand she turned to Omi, Clay, Rai and Dojo. "Sorry about Hannah ,she has a few.. Er anger issues like Kimiko." Rai scrambled off the floor and while brushing himself off he muttered "Oh yeah, I think I already figured that out." Hannah looked at Saki angrily and spat out between grrs at Rai, "I don't have gr Anger gr problems gr!." Saki shook her head and said sarcastically "Oh yeah, _sure_you don't that's why you're trying to kill Rai over there."

Hannah stopped almost instantly, shook Saki's hand off her collar and stomped towards Kimiko and sat down next to her and began stroking her raven coloured hair. Saki looked at the girl and shook her head and began talking to the boys again.

Meanwhile she talked, Hannah picked Kimiko up not with hands, but telepathically and put her in her arms. Softly she began to sing a song that Kimiko had sung at her first concert in Tokyo.

_I've been to many places_

_seen lots of pretty faces_

_but always felt alone _

_Insecure mages _

_calling themselves sages_

_just to fit in the crowd (in the crowd) _

_My life's never been perfect_

_always trying to work it _

_must I say it again _

_I never let people choose me for my money (money) _

_Just because they think it's their one day (one day)_

_it might be that day _

_but I'll say that_

_you can still call me crazy(crazy) _

_My life is the paradise _

_in so many people's lives _

_that they always envy me (envy me)_

_People think I'm picky_

_maybe even witchy _

_cause they be wishin (wishin) _

_they were like me _

_My life's never been perfect (yeah) always trying to work it _

_must I say it again (oh) _

_I never let people choose me for my money (money) _

_Just because they think it's their one day (one day) _

_it might be that day _

_but I'll say that you can still call me crazy(crazy) _

_oh yeah(x1)_

_I love the noise made by fangirls and the boys ( and the boys) _

_me and my girls LIVE in concert singing and soon I'm the only one left (only one left) _

_I love my life because it's time _

_to discover my potential (my potential)_

_and become unleashed power _

_My life's never been perfect_

_always trying to work it _

_must I say it again _

_I never let people choose me for my money (money) _

_Just because they think it's their one day (one day)_

_it might be that day_

_but I'll say that you can still call me crazy(crazy)_

_It's not when it happens or_

_where it happens _

_It's who it happens to _

_Heaven's Charm!_

_Nightmare Grip!_

_If you saw it then tell me this:_

_do you believe in magic _

_My life's never been perfect (yeah) _

_always trying to work it _

_must I say it again (oh) _

_I never let people choose me for my money (money)_

_Just because they think it's their one day (one day)_

_it might be that day but_

_I'll say that you can still call me crazy(crazy)_

_lots of pretty faces (faces) _

_Insecure mages (mages) _

_maybe even witchy (witchy) _

_unleashed power (power)_

_you still don't believe me but you can still call me crazy_Suddenly as soon as she finished the song something made her say a word from her song " HEAVENS CHARM!". The other kids spun around since they heard her scream. The monks spotted Hannah in black silky pants with a light red top with black thunderbolt on it holding Kimiko, and a bottle with a pink liquid in it. "The love potion of Dashi!", Omi exclaimed, moving to pick up the potion. Hannah spotted him and yelled at him "GET AWAY FROM IT!" Stunned at the loudness of her voice Omi stumbled back. "My friend, what is wrong?". The girl didn't answer, instead she used her telekinkinesis to lift up the vial and plop it in her black backpack. Then her eyes turned into pure white and soon her whole body had disappeared into a giant white shield. A few minutes later she floated swiftly down to the ground. The others stared in awe at what she was wearing. She was wearing a bright yellow top with a sun on it. Well If you looked closely you could since it was drenched in sparkles which shimmered like glimmers of light. Around it there were other element symbols: a flame: Fire, a tornado: Wind, a raindrop: Water, a dark sun with a crescent moon inside it: Darkness, a leaf: Earth, a snowflake: Ice, a thunderbolt: Energy. Finally, a necklace with the same symbols were paired off: WaterxEnergy,WindxFire LightxEarth IcexDarkness. Her hair was not frizzy like it used to be but now gently curled the curls were gently caressing her face. Silence broke out as they stared in owe at the girl. But Clay stared at the girl not only in awe, but in admiration. He knew it now, he definitely liked her more than a friend. Dojo opened his mouth and gave everyone a shock. "Wow, the dragons of Light, Darkness and Ice have finally revealed themselves!". Everyone glared at him and at once they all said, "YOU KNEW! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?". Dojo shrank back "Well.. I thought it would be interesting." Luckily before they could kill him and tear out his guts they heard a small moan. They turned around and saw Kimiko lying upright and rubbing her head. "What happened?" she said, her energy obviously sapped. Raimundo almost instantly went over to her. While dojo went up to Hannah and said, "Congrats kid, you're the new Dragon of Light.". Hannah looked down at him and walked over to Kimiko who was giving Saki a girl hug. "HANNAH!" "KIMIKO!" The two gave each other a girl hug and then suddenly they heard dojo yell put "YO KIDS "Legendary Shengongwu alert everybody!"

So they were off. Finally they landed in a yard with an orange tree and a pineapple bush and said, "Welcome to Florida, The Sunshine State." Meanwhile Kimiko was now was leaning on Rai for support since she still felt a bit numb. "Oh man, I've got to go, my meeting's in two minutes!", yelled a girl about 15 years old, wearing a pink shirt and khaki shorts.

_The two girls introuced themselves to the apprentices once they_ go_t over the shock. "Salut, Je m'appelle Saki," . "Oh, I'm so sorry! Anyways, my name is Saki Sarafu Mizuki. Are you the Xiaolin warriors?" she said. "Yes we are, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Saki," replied Clay. _-

_As she finished singing, she said, "HEAVEN'S CHARM!" a little too loudly, catching the monk's attention. The monks spotted Hannah in black silky pants with a light red top with black thunderbolt on itholding Kimiko. Suddenly, Hannah began to glow as she became drenched in pure light. Her outfit changed to a yellow t-shirt with a sun on it and the other element symbols around it: a flame: Fire, a tornado: Wind, a raindrop: Water, a dark sun with a crescent moon inside it: Darkness, a leaf: Earth, a snowflake: Ice, a thunderbolt: Energy._


	3. Darkness Lies Inside Concert

**_Anyways, here it is... TO ALL READERS:The thing about Ms. Randolph is from my earlier posting of BfR,GfJ when I was a freshman. Chapter four is my own writing._**

**_Hi everyone! I'm sorry to all my reviewers it took so I was playing DRAGONFABLE! And busy with schoolwork! (Damn Ms. Randolph!)Saki: (reading the script) Seriously, Tapping Project (SG-1), Star cros'd lovers rap (Romeo+ Juliet), Carrer Day (Seiyuu/ Voice actor), and Diamante( Various Poetry) is alot of work! Where DOES she come up with these things? BTW, you should all know us: Hanbags and me Kaimai! Another announcement: Kaimai (me) is the dragon of Darkness!_**

Me(as Kmai): (Finishing the first half of Sailor Moon R when Blaine and the XS crew come from the Reviews Section on fire): WHAT THE *BEEP* HAPPENED?

**_Blaine:ONE MEASLY REVIEW! IS THAT IT FF? `ONE`REVIEW? C'MON FF!_**

**_(Saki ,amazingly is the only one not on fire)_**

_**Saki: The remnants of flames from last post blew out of control.**_

(Pauses SM R )

Kaimai : I'm not surprised.

There!( finishes SM R and types code) another chappy done!

(Hanbags come on)

Hi hanbags oh yeah I wanna say thanks to hanbags for reading and maybe improving it

Hanbags: Thanks I had a good time doing it

Kaimai: So do u wanna say this disclaimer

Hanbags: Sure I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or LiaAms PSMCC (Psychotic Sailor Moon Christmas Carols) Also read Blue Planet, White Moon(Complete).Do not sue me, onegai! I do own GF, SW and all OCs& original Shen gong-wu. (A/N: Read LWPs fics! For all who don't know what LiaAm stands for : LiaAm stands for Lianne Sentar &Amethist A/N All flames will be sent to Saki then burned!) I apologize for any time jumps, misspellings, etc...

Saki: (glares evilly at flamers, hair flaming)

Flamers: (faints again)

Saki: Hehehehe well I don't think I'll be getting any flamers anymore

(Memi & Semi (pronouced sammy) give ssol a package)

(Sakura opens it, and cries tears of joy)

Sakura: THANK YOU!

(If you read the last chapter's AN, you'll know why this is happening.)

WARINING: DISTURBING SCENES! IF UNDER AGE OF LIABLE REASON, SKIP OR DON'T READ! CLOSE THIS PAGE AND START RUNNING.

NoW!

Last time on Boy from Rio girl from japan:

"Oh man, I've got to go, my meeting's in two minutes!", yelled a girl about 15 years old, wearing a pink shirt and khaki shorts. The girl flicked her hair backwards and went to reach inside her backsack.

"Hey!" shouted Takumi. Kimiko stared at him and gave a weak smile, "Hey yourself Takumi Dajinmi Tohomiko." As soon as he reached her he gave her a giant hug. Kimiko raised her eyebrows and began to shake. Takumi looked at her, "Kim! Are you ok?" Kimiko tried to stare him in the eyes but they wouldnt focus. "Takumi," she started "Protect me from him. He wants me only for my looks. Save me from him big brother," she gasped and fainted. Takumi held his breath "Kim!" he shook her gently "Kim! "Takumi stared at Sakura "Sakura can you look after her?"

"...remember daijoubu, magic can happen. Goodbye Kiza-chan." her mom said as she dissaperd into the night. "Mommy?" Kimiko asked begginging to cry, "MOMMY"!

"COME BACK!" screamed Kimiko, crying very profusely, almost setting of various alarms & lights in the house. As she went to close the doors, a package wrapped in silver paper with a pink ribbon tied to a bracclet stood there glowing in the moonlight, caught her eye. Shaking and still weeping, Kim sat down and tore the paper off, opened the lid, and gasped so sharply, she stopped crying, In the midst of th e paper was a picture of the four of them in a frame with their names on a blue border in a diffrent color. Kim studied the picture that was taken during the summer when Takumi was seven and she was seven turning eight. In fact, the picture was taken on her eighth birthday! The names on the border caught hr intrest and she read them silently while tracing them with a gloved finger, lightly and softly.

Takumi Daijinmi

Toshiro Fujitaka

Sonomi Tomoyo

Kimiko Nadishiko

Kim saw that a pink plaque attaced to the frame bore both of ther families names: her dad's first, her mom's second.

_**T o h o m i k o**_

Daidjoudi

Somthing else- no someone else caught her eye. In the middle of the pic a skinny male with the features of a panda leering at her with a hungry, almost lustful look in his eyes, as though he was vying for the chance to have his way with and force her to do his sick, twisted bidding. She was taken back to that very first night with him.

Two years ago

Her eyes filled with tears of rage, malicousness, and pure unbridled hatred. ' "I won't give in anymore to him Kiza," Mom promised me. But what will I do when he comes after me and Dad? "I'm weak, defensless, and powerless with my element. I can't fight him!", she half thought/exclaimed as a person came into the room, spun her around and pinned her arms to the wall. "You're right," said a malus voice. She struggled, but he did not loosen his grip on her wrist. Next thing she knew, it was morning and as she slowly became aware of her surroundings, her whole body cried out in pain. silenly Kim whispered,"Healing fire soul," and got ready for school. At lunch, Keiko noticed Kim' s writing on a piece of paper:

**My** **life**

_**It's not what you think**_

Empath's dreams I can't sleep

Pain takes me every day

The preyer treads and plays upon my fear

A warrior's coup, take the knife

Plunge it into my heart, I don't deserve this life

Do it now, I want my fire to die inside me

Kill me

Twist the bonds that are my mere body

Kiss me

Free my soul from my body

Take me

And save me from myself

Hide me

Another empty child of the unquiet dead

.

"This can't be true," she gasped, "Not Kim-chan!" Meanwhile, Kimiko was coming back with a basket full of food and began passing out the food. As she grabbed her and Keiko's lunch, Keiko didn't speak to Kim during lunch or the rest of the school day.

Two hours later

"Moshi moshi, Tohomiko residence," Kimiko answered, her voice cracking "What's wrong kimi?"

Silence. Then three words escaped Kimiko's lips...

"Keiko, help me..."

Then a pregnant silence followed until Keiko's heart razing wail broke it.

"K-kimiko? KIMIKO!"

Plz Review! Kmai


	4. Takumi's Imoto

Cartoons » Xiaolin Showdown » Boy From Rio, Girl From Japan: The EditAuthor: Kaimai1. Secret Nightmares2. Moonlight Fears, Daylight Tears3. Darkness Lies Inside ConcertRated: T - English - Romance - Reviews: 4 - Published: 07-16-08 - Updated: 02-20-09id:4400054

Chapter Five

Darkness lies Inside

As soon as Keiko hung up, she changed otfits and biked all the way to Kim's house. when she saw the door slightly ajar, she cautiously opend the door and gasped at the grisly sight befor her. Kim was on the floor, in a white dress soaked in places with blood, inside a circle of the signs of the zodiac. Also there was a dozen long-stemmed roses in her left hand._ White roses. Dipped in _**blood**. Then Keiko shifted her gaze to the wall which read:

**" Like father, like daughter, **

**dead dead, **

**and toghther in BED!**

**-**Two Hours fifteen minutes, and a half-bottle of liquid nitrogen later-

"...they are both very lucky you found them when you did. Another ten minutes, and the world would have a fucking tragedy on thir hands, madam." The EMTs had found Kim's dad in his bed, with a single rose above his head and another writing that said:

**Here lies the man who slept with his daughter**

**and didn't give a**

**SHIT!**

**That's why her mother **

**left and didn't**

**mention IT!**

-Two weeks later-

Keiko was riding to school and stopped when she saw the paper. On the front page was pictues of the writings. But the headline shocke Keiko the most. It read:

_TOHO INCEST TRUE?_

_'...writings on wall says dad slept with his daughter,' PAGE 2_

~Concert Hall, 7:00 P.M.~

_~six months after the attack~_

Kimiko stared out into the spotlights, nervous about the etrance to her new song thinkig about her attacker.

"_This isn't what I dreamed about! This isn't him, is it? It's __**not**__ him! Well, here goes…" _

_Pusing off into the spotlight _

_taking off at midinght_

_partying, mixing with the_

_nightlife,_

_till he got next to me_

_And thats when_

_I just got and_

_stood up and said:_

_'Hey panda boy, _

_stop getting near me!_

_you aint exactly my type_

_So if you know what I mean,_

_find another plaything,_

_I keep the Maiden's POLICY!_

_It's half past one, _

_he's drunk_

_and I'm numb_

_he tries to court me_

_so many times and again _

_I just say_

_'I really don't give a DAMN!_

_So..._

_'Hey panda boy, _

_stop getting near me!_

_you aint exactly my type_

_So if you know what I mean,_

_find another plaything,_

_I keep the Maiden's POLICY!_

(I keep)

Just the Keiko came onstage and began to sing the the last verse.

_I want to be free..._

_living this life is _

_kinda crazy..._

Then Kim joined in creating a perfect duet.

_I see billboards_

_**(with my face plasred on it..)**_

_along side the freeway,_

**_(for all to see...)_**

_including meee..._

_So HEY __panda boy, _

_stop getting near ME!_

_you aint exactly my TYPE!_

_So if you KNOW what I MEAN,_

_find ANOTHER playTHING,_

_I 'm keeping the Maiden's POLICY!_

(the maiden's...)

(the maiden's...)

POLICY!

"THANK YOU TOKYO!"

To be cotinued...

Return to Top


End file.
